


not forever

by dorkstagram (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Light Angst, Lightest of all light angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dorkstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I just think we should take a break from each other for a while.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The words ring loud in Harry's mind, make his head pound. Maybe he is clinging to Nick a little too much, but he just loves him, and he's missed him so much. Is it really so bad to want to spend time with your boyfriend?</i>
</p><p>(or: Nick wants to take a break, but Harry doesn't know how to be without him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not forever

_I just think we should take a break from each other for a while._

The words ring loud in Harry's mind, make his head pound. Maybe he is clinging to Nick a little too much, but he just loves him, and he's missed him so much. Is it really so bad to want to spend time with your boyfriend?

_You act like you can't be without me for two seconds. I have other friends. I can't spend all my time with you._

Nick is right, really, he is. Nick was good about Harry wanting to spend all of their time together for the first 2 weeks that he was home, but it's gotten to a point where Nick needed to be with other people, outside of just at work, but Harry can't stand it. Can't stand being away from Nick for too long. Can't stand not being the center of Nick's attention.

_It's not forever. Just until you can learn how to function without me around every second of the day, yeah?_

Harry could try, but he really needs Nick. He needs him like a heart needs a beat - maybe more.

+

It's the second night that Harry's sleeping in his own house, without Nick, without anyone. He's by himself.

He hasn't been in his own house in months because of tour, but it'd been several more months before that since he's slept here. He just spent every night at Nick's.

The first night, he'd tried so hard to just go to sleep, but it was a feat. Most of the time he was laying in bed, he was tossing and turning, until eventually crying himself to sleep after 4 hours of just wishing there was a dip in the bed next to him.

He needs Nick so much.

Tonight is even worse. He can't stop tossing and turning, can't stop replaying everything in his head, can't stop fucking hating himself for everything that led up to Nick no longer being his.

He needs Nick. He calls for a cab.

+

Nick's in the middle of brushing his teeth when he hears a knock at the door to his flat. He can't think of who it could possibly be, since all his mates know well enough not to come 'round past 11 during the week because of his work schedule.

With a grumble, he rinses his mouth out and walks out of his bathroom towards the door. He opens it reluctantly, since the knocking has only become more insistent.

"Harry." he speaks when the door opened to reveal his favorite popstar with tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Nick," Harry breathes. "I'm s-sorry, Nick, I'm s-so s-sorry."

"For what?"

"I just love you." he sobs. "I love you so much, and I don't m-mean to be so clingy and needy. It's just hard because I was away on tour for so long and I couldn't see you at all and I missed you, and I just want to be around you all the time when I'm home. And I didn't realize how annoying I was being, and I don't want to hold you b-back from doing whatever you w-want. I was trying to sleep in my bed and I couldn't. I d-don't know how to be without you, Nick. Just, you don't have to forgive me or take me back, but I want you to know that if you do, then I'll try to be b-better. I will. You won't even know I'm h-here, I just want you."

"C'mere, love." Nick coos as he gathers Harry up into his arms and pet his hair, trying to calm his sobs. "I told Aimee about what happened and she nearly killed me, I think, or she wanted to. Said I should just be grateful that someone as amazing as you loves me so much and wants to spend all their time with me. She's right, though. I was taking you for granted and I could barely sleep last night, knowing that you were here in London but you weren't _here_ in my bed with me. I'm so sorry, Harry. We really can't spend every second together, and I know you know that, but now I get that you just missed me while you were away and that's _understandable._ It was wrong of me to just cut you off like that."

"I'll be b-better, I p-promise." Harry stutters as he recovers from his crying. "I just l-love you so m-much. I just want to be w-with you."

"You're with me." Nick responds, paired with a squeeze to Harry's hand as he grabs it and leads him to his - _their_ bedroom. "Let's get to bed, yeah? I've got work in the morning."

+

"Nick?" Harry speaks up minutes later while they're curled up in bed, but neither of them have fallen asleep yet.

"Yes, Harold?" Nick asks, wishing Harry would just go to sleep so he could follow suit.

"I really will try to give you your space, if you want it." Harry says. "It's just that I spent so long away that I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"It's fine, babe." Nick replies, accompanied with a feather-light kiss to Harry's lips. "You deserve to be the center of my attention."

"Okay." Harry whispers as he reaches down to twine his fingers with Nick's under the sheets. "I love you."

"Love you too, popstar." Nick whispers. He feels Harry's bright smile against his collarbone, doesn't even need to see it to know it's beautiful. but he waits until he hears Harry's light snores before he allows himself to follow.


End file.
